A New Begining
by TodoSaku
Summary: The life of a half-immortal colliding with the lives of twin nekos. chary profiles available.
1. Chapter 1

**Todosai: Here's an rp that our friend and we are working on. **

**Sakusai: And we get to be in it! **

**TodoSaku: It's rated T+ for older teens for language. But guess what! The rating might end up rising. **

**Todosai: "For what?" you ask?**

**Sakusai: You'll just have to keep reading our story to find out! **

**TodoSaku: Hope you enjoy! But first you need to know a little something about the charies you'll encounter.**

**OUR FRIEND'S CHARIE**

name: Cronan Darastrix Kay

age: 17

gender: male

height: 6' 9''

hair: midnight black

eyes: crimson

clothing: black t-shirt with black tripp pants coated in chains and a faded black hoodie. black combat boots reaching to his shins.

description: has a limp from an old football injury when he was 14 that tore his knee cap out of place. he twitches a lot due to . . . well, a lot of things, mainly other people or contact. he's also covered in scars and burns all over but only scars cover his face.

personality: twitchy, anti-social, mistrusting, and hurt.

race: human/ vampire hybrid

history: n/a

**OUR CHARIES**

name(s): Todosai and Sakusai (twins)

age: 16

gender: male

height: 6' 2''

hair: smoky, white

eyes: (todosai) right: blue left: green

(sakusai) right: green left: blue

clothing: dress in same type black long sleeve shirt with a white stripe across the chest. they wear long baggy black jeans and most of the time they're bare-footed but when they do have to wear shoes they're usually black and gray skater-type shoes.

description: have silver cat ears with black tip and silver cat tail with black tip. the only way to tell them apart is by their eyes. but as a forewarning, they tend to wear contacts to confuse you on who is who.

personality: mischievious, caring when they want to be. todosai is more stern in his movements and actions

race: nekos

history: n/a

~story~ (Cronan's pov)

Crimson, that was the color his eyes had been since birth aparently. It was his eyes that had caused people to hate him, call him names, beat him, even try to kill him and yet through it all he had managed to live. 'It was a defect' the doctor had said to his parents when he was born, 'A simple birth defect.' Cronan growled to himself and his body twitched at the smallest memory of his parents. "Birth defect my ass . . . " he grumbled as he pulled himself off the ground painfully. He was sore from a fight he had gotten himself into. "A birth defect only happens to full-blood mortals . . . not half mortal, half immortal people . . ."

he was talking to himself, which he tended to do a lot of lately. He still twitched too much to be considered "normal" but what did that matter to a person who was literally the living dead. "Hopefully with any luck I won't run into someone, won't have to explain what I'm doing, won't have to freak them out with my freak-of-nature eyes, won't have to answer the question 'where are you going?', and won't have to worry about having murder play through my mind again . . . but most likely that will all happen, because I'm just an unlucky guy like that." He muttered quietly to himself as he glanced around for any other people for a second before sighing in relief that he saw none and heading towards his old home to check on the family that had moved in there. Oh, how he hated that family. It reminded him too much of his own. A loving mother and father, a teenage boy, 13 years of age by Cronan's guess, and a sweet , innocent and defenseless 3 year-old baby girl, who reminded him horribly enough of his own baby sister. The one he had helped murder. Annabella Marie Kay, who had also been sweet, innocent, defenseless and only 3 years of age that god awful night.

**Todosai: Alrighty! **

**Sakusai: Hoped you enjoyed the begining!**

**Todosai: Now~! **

**Sakusai: Don't forget~!  
TodoSaku: RATE AND COMMENT~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todosai: Here's the second part of 'A New Begining'!**

**Sakusai: If you liked the first one then we hope you enjoy this one just as much!**

**Todosai: But if you haven't read the first part-**

**Sakusai: Then get out of here and go read the first~!**

**TodoSaku: Enjoy!**

The body was flung to the side like a rag doll. It lay still and lifeless. From the shadows emerged two beings. The first brought his hand to his face and began to lick the blood from it.

"Her soul wasn't very appetizing., Todosai," said the second being.

"No, it wasn't but it shall have to do, Sakusai," replied Todosai. He glanced toward Sakusai. It was the splitting image of himself. Fine features that seemed so feline and every smooth movement was graceful. The twitch of his brother's black-tipped, silver ears to his black-tipped silver tail. Everything was similar. Suddenly, Todosai noticed a bloody spot splashed onto Sakusai's cheek. The blood belonging to the corpse sprawled on the ground. Todosai embraced his twin. "You're such a messy eater." he whined teasingly, licking the stain away.

Once they were clean of whatever may give away their cover they ventured out into the cool, dark night, creeping lazily after their meal. They made sure to never allow their ears and tails to be seen. Both wore a cap and a long coat. As hard as they tried to blend in they still managed to stick out like a sore thumb. No one trusted them. It didn't matter to them either way. They had each other and could understand one another. Nothing else mattered. They were by themselves in this puny, little world; no one to turn to.

Being immortal had its perks. For example Cronan's sense of smell was that of a pack of wolves and at the moment that he had managed to make it towards his old home his nose twitched and he blinked. **Blood**. That one word filled his head and caused him to lick at his lips. "Crap. I haven't eaten yet and now there's blood. Great fucking day this has started to be," Cronan groaned before he turned and took off running towards the smell, wincing as pain instantly started up in his left leg. Ignoring the pain he continued to run until he passed by two identical guys and caught the strong scent of blood just before his leg gave and he stumbled to his knees, wincing as he felt his left knee smash against the pacement. "Son of a bitch!" he snarled, the pain clear in his voice.

Sakusai couldn't help but stare at a quick-paced bypasser. Aparently, he was in a hurry somewhere. Something abourt him seemed to be different. He stuck out more than anyone else he's encountered. Suddenly, he saw the gleam of his crimson eyes. _Who could he possibly be?_

"Sakusai," Todosai called. "What's keeping you?"

"That guy," Sakusai started, "I think he's a vampire."

"He couldn't be. We would've sensed him."

"I guess I'm seeing things."

"Let's go rest for the night. I'm sure your mind is tired and making you delirious," Todosai offered.

"Okay," accepted Sakusai as they resumed their way home.

Cronan blinked and glanced at the two as they turned and walked away. " Strange people. They looked exactly alike. That one looked like he knew me. ' Hope I don't owe him anything," he was talking aloud now as he managed to pull himself up. For a few minutes he sat there rubbing his knee and thinking to himself tiredly. " Those two smelled funny," he grumbled as he shrugged and laid down not caring if he was laying close to the smell of blood. His knee hurt and he was tired so he was going to sleep in this spot right there.

**Todosai: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sakusai: Remember!**

**Todosai: There's more to come!**

**Sakusai: And don't forget!**

**Todosai: RATE AND COMMENT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TodoSaku: hello!**

**Todosai: if you're reading this right now-**

**Sakusai: then tenkyu bery mas!**

**Todosai: we have more for those who will continue to read this story. **

**Sakusai: remember~!**

**TodoSaku: RATE AND COMMENT!**

Sakusai repeatedly tossed and turned, attempting to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. "Todosai, are you awake?" Sakusai asked, finally giving up.

"I am now," Todosai groaned. "Why? What's the matter?"

"I can't sleep," he answered. "I'm going for a walk."

"Let me come with you," Todosai offered.

"No," Sakusai answered. "I'm sure I can survive a walk without you."

"Fine, but if you aren't back by sunrise I'll assume the worst."

"I will come back," Sakusai insisted. Suddenly he began to shrink and tufts of fur began to grow all over him. His limbs turned every which way until all that was left in his place was a small silver cat. "See you later," Sakusai called out before he left on his walk. He strolled through alleys and trotted down the lit sidewalks until he came to a body laying on the ground. Sakusai slowly approached the body.

Cronan groaned in his sleep as he tossed and turned, finally settling with his scarred back towards the on coming feline. He knew the cat was coming because he could hear the pawsteps in his nightmare, even past the blood curling screams and the roaring flames. He jumped up quickly as a scream ripped from his throat and shook his body. He was awake now, sweating and wide-eyed.

The guy on the sidewalk suddenly jumped up screaming. Sakusai screamed along with the guy. He stood frozen in his tracks; back arched teeth bared, claws out stretched and tail erect. He was ready for whatever might come next although he regreted not letting Todosai come along with him. As Sakusai looked closer at the guy he realizd he was the crimson-eyed being from before. "Oh boy." he thought to himself.

"Shit." The word was slurred as if spoken by a drunk instead of a man who had just woken. Cronan turned towards the cat on the pavment and blinked. "Hey there pretty kitty." Well, it was possible that he might have been a wee bit drunk, for crying on a crutch, he was talking to a cat. Timidly, he held his hand out to the cat and smiled weakly, " What are doin' out here so late, little one?"

Sakusai crept cautiously toward his out stretched hand. He sniffed it but jumped back in case the guy decided to grab him. He smelt of dirty sock and mud but deeply mixed within was the faint, sweet smell like no other. The scent of a vampire. Sakusai was frozed with fear. "Oh, I so shouldn't have left without Todosai," he thought to himself.

Cronan pulled his hand back and placed it against his knee tiredly. "I ain't gonna hurt ya none pretty kitty," he muttered quietly, upset that even a cat didn't like him, let alone talk to him. Okay, so maybe he was a little drunk, but he didn't seem to care too much. "Where are your owners little kitty?" the question came out because Cronan didn't want to repeat his words. It could be the fact that he was in the midst of yawning the second after he had spoken, but who knew? "Wonder if he belongs to those two guys from earlier," his thoughts turning to other more nightmarish things after that one thought.

The vampire seemed tired and somewhat drunk but appeared to be better than the evil fiend Sakusai pictured him to be. He felt no signs of any kind of physical danger so he did what no other neko would've done. He approached the vampire. Suddenly, he sensed pain radiating from the being's knee. Feeling guilty, he began to nudge at his knee.

Cronan blinked and looked down at the cat as it nudged his knee, "Now what ya be doin' that for kitty? It's just an old football injury. It acts up every now and then," he stated quietly, putting his hand out and scratching behind his ears. "Thanks for listenin' to me little kitty," he stated as another yawn parted his jaws, while his fingers continued to scratch behind his ears.

The vampire began to scratch behind Sakusai's ears. A pur erupted from his throat. After a while, Sakusai noticed the streets lighting up from the rays of the rising sun. He jumped back realizing Todosai would be coming to look for him soon. If he was caught with a vampire then all hell would break lose. Sakusai began to run back the direction he came from but stopped in his tracks as he peered back towards the vampire. After hesitating he resumed his trek back to his awaiting brother.

Cronan frowned and watched the cat run back the way it had come. He waved a little and a faint smile touched his lips. "See ya kitty cat," he slurred out as he laid back down and yawned.

**Todosai: What will happen next?**

**Sakusai: Tune in next time and find out!**


End file.
